Search and Rescue: The Screaming Eagles
by Cheesy314
Summary: This is a summary of an actual battle with warhammer 40k models, this happend with me and my friend, only on chapter now.


Hi, This is my first fan fiction I got to put up because my older one is on my computer that cant find a file so it won't start. But good thing I also have a laptop at my desposal. This story is about a battle in the warhammer40k game( The modle version, not video game) that me and my friend did before he moved to Arizona. He is the Screaming eagles and I'm the Arx Guard. We created these teams and made their own rules and fatigues.

Disclamer: I don't own the war hammer rights. It is owned by Citadel Models... I think.

Ch 1:The hunt for LT. Varras

Speech from The Screaming Eagles Commander "Lt. Varras from the Ultramarines Chapter of the Space Marines was captured and put on a Arx transport ship. The Ultramarines are currently too weak to perform a rescue mission on this currently unknown planet. The Arx transport was luckily shot down by Blood Angel Whirl Winds and the ship crashed in the middle of an empty forest just beyond the friendly defense boarder. Command wants to put a Screaming Eagles patrol to see if they can secure the crash site and rescue Varras. It is a major priority that Varras makes it out alive, because we all know that Varras is 'REAL IMPORTANT' to our lives. So it seems that your platoon is going in, don't let the emperor down."

-These are the words of the Screaming Eagles-

The Rhino (transport) and bikes moved down the main road. The scouts already infiltraited the area and see Varras, but are proceding because of the sound ofdistant armor. Currently no enemies are in sight. After a few minutes the scout are begging to see movement. At first a lightly armored vehicle, most likely an APC full of men, moved in the distance. The armor sound was getting closer when suddenly, THE RHINO'S HIT! ARTILLERY! The Rhino hadsuffered a direct hit but was only immobilized. (A/N: which pretty much means it is a pile of metal now because it's sole purpose is to move a squad around quickly) Heavy armor was then spotted. A Leman Russ, followed by a walker in the trees!(A/N: To any one that knows Warhammer 40K, it was a Deamonhunter dreadnought, not my now stepped on Setinal.) Scouts are taking some stray fire but are taking no casualties. Even though the Rhino is imobilized, the bikes are still proceeding down the main road. The Grav Ship(a airbourne transport) landed and deployed its heavy weapons by the crash while the ship's auto cannons are firing at the enemy armor. The tactical squad from the Rhino deployed and is sprinting for cover to get away from the enemy artillary. The Master is attaching to the Rhino squad and is trying to rally the squad on him.

Most of the heavy weapons from the Special Forces (deployed from the Grav Ship) are ineffective against the Leman Russ. More Artillar is bieng fired to destroy the armor and is causing no more damage. The Leman Russ turned its turrent twords the special forces but missed and only caused confusion. The Special Forces just took two casualties from enemy ground fire plus another from enemy armor. The Special Forces are assualted by the walker. By this point, the commander fels that the situation is begining to heat up and radios in a request for a deep striking Heavy Assualt Team. A Dreadnought and five terminators have arrived and landed behind enemy lines and took out an eney platoon HQ in the process which caused the complete routing of an infantry squad. Meanwhile, the Special Forces mount up in the Grav Ship with Varras and the ship fired on the enemy walker, but the rounds bounced off like spitwads. The bikes, moving up, searched the crash for any survivors, and fond only one. While all of this was going on, the scouts were fixing their sights on a conscript sniper platoon but he was too far out and they kept missing eith thier long ranged firepower. An enemy drop pod landed near the bikes and enemy troops unloaded on the bikes killing one of the fast attacking marines. Another group of troops dropping in with Grav Chutes was spotted somewhere behind our lines, but there was no word of any unit seeing these droptroops on the ground. The bikes took more fire from the enemy elite terminators, but remained ok. Something suddenly blew up the Rhino, which was still way in the back of the battlefield and the artillery was on the dreadnought. The terminators, still behind enemy lines, took heavy fire and lost two men. Plus the dreadnought took a penetrating hit but got lucky and wasn't obliterated. The bikers continue to move up the road to get the enemy pilot and quickly turn around with him secured. Varras' Grav Ship got out of the area and went to drop off the troops to evacuate. The terminators continued to shoot the enemy artillery but their shots were inefective. The Tactical Squad moves to take out the enemys who came out of the drop pod while a scout picks one off with a lucky shot.

Even though our primary objective was complete, the tides of the battle turned rapidly. The bickes were destroyed by the enemy and the scouts were now being picked off by the so called "Conscript sniper", which was actually a assasine with a high powered rifle. The enemy fire into the dreadnought finishing it of with a mighty explosion. The final outlook of this battle wasn't good. The master and his tactcal squad held of both the enemy terminators and the enemy Kasrkin stormtrooper elites. The grav Ship came back and the remaining scouts and the tactical squad got on and were evacuated. The friendly terminaters werefinished off by the remaining Arx Guard forces.

This battle had been a Screaming Eagle Victroy.

Thats it, game over, ill write somthing else going with this later, but now it is a single chapter story.


End file.
